


Labyrinthine Library (or dear telepath, get your hands off me and stay out of my head)

by janusrome



Series: Brainy Talk [8]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Memory, Pseudoscience, Telepathy
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-23
Updated: 2011-09-23
Packaged: 2018-01-25 10:31:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1645457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janusrome/pseuds/janusrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>「你能夠消除一個人的記憶——如同把畫布上的顏料刮掉？」（字數：約1,000）</p>
            </blockquote>





	Labyrinthine Library (or dear telepath, get your hands off me and stay out of my head)

「Charles，在我們離開將軍的官邸之前，你對那些軍人動了手腳，對吧？」

「哦？你注意到了？」

「我以為那個舉動非常明顯，只要有眼睛的人都會看到。」

「是嗎？不是因為你一直觀察我的關係嗎？」

「……你做了什麼？催眠他們？」

「就給予暗示的手法而言，類似催眠沒錯。然而，確切的說法是：我讓他們『遺忘』。」

「也就是說你讓他們『失去記憶』？」

「可以這麼說。」

「你能夠消除一個人的記憶——如同把畫布上的顏料刮掉？」

「嗯，我不會用『消除』這個詞。……這麼說好了，你可以把我們大腦的記憶庫想像成一個迷宮般的圖書館，每段記憶就像是一本書。我所做的不是破壞書籍，而是破壞路徑——從圖書館的檢索卡抽屜找出特定的卡片，註銷特定書籍的登錄資料，以致於對方無法透過檢索系統找到特定的藏書，也就是 _想不起來發生了什麼事_ 。不過，這只是我選擇的做法，因為這種手法最方便、有效率，並且對大腦造成的傷害最小。當然，破壞書本或是把圖書館的走道封閉都是可行的手段，但是造成的傷害相對比較多。」

「換句話說，雖然你讓一個人想不起來發生了什麼事，但是那些記憶依然存在於對方大腦裡的某個角落？」

「Erik，其實我們的記憶就是這樣。每個人的大腦裡都收藏著許多連自己都不記得的資訊。嗯，你應該有這種經驗吧——看到某個畫面或是聽到某句話，讓你突然想起某些早已忘卻的往事？」

「……嗯。」

「那個過程有點像是你根據關鍵字從迷宮般的圖書館裡找到了某本書。我一直覺得這種機制還滿神奇的，也很好奇一般人到底是怎麼找到書而不會迷路的。」

「一般人？」

「這個嘛，我猜想這大概跟我的能力有關。我可以從上方俯視這座記憶的圖書館，整個迷宮的結構在我的眼裡一覽無遺，而且我還能輕而易舉地穿梭在圖書館中找到特定的書——也就是特定的記憶片段。」

「所以，你能夠輕而易舉地翻閱自己的記憶？」

「是的。」

「你也曾經輕而易舉地翻閱了我的記憶？」

「呃……嗯……抱歉？」

「我說過你不需要道歉。對了，既然你可以讓別人遺忘發生的事情，那麼你可以杜撰記憶——讓別人記得沒有發生過的事情嗎？」

「事實上，『記憶』很容易和現實產生出入。說真的，Erik，記憶本來就 _沒有_ 我們想像中可靠。如果你一直接受到別人的暗示——我指的不是我用心電感應能力施以催眠或改變別人的心智，而只是以言語『說服』對方——或是你不斷說服自己看到了或是聽到了什麼，到最後你會以為自己 _確_ 實看到了或是聽到了實際上不存在的東西，因為你的大腦讓你『信以為真』。」

「你的意思是，我們比想像中還容易被自己的大腦欺騙？」

「我不會說這是『欺騙』，而比較像是『誤導』——有時候，這也是一種保護機制，當我們的心靈無法承受某些東西時，我們的大腦可能會選擇性遺忘那些片段，或甚至創造出一些比較溫和的記憶填補那段空白。」

「那麼，你能夠分辨嗎？」

「分辨什麼？」

「哪些記憶是真的而哪些又是假的？」

「對大腦而言，那些記憶都是『真的』啊——只不過，有些記憶不等於實際上發生的事情罷了。」

「哼，按照這個說法，如果有人把與現實抵觸的記憶放進我的大腦裡，那不就會變成真的了？」

「……好吧，Erik，你說的有理，那的確不是『真的』。……你在擔心白皇后跑進你的大腦裡面搗亂嗎？放心啦，這一路上我一直密切關注她的心靈活動，到目前為止她都很安分，或說有恃無恐？……總之，如果她竄改你的記憶，我可以很清楚察覺到——因為我們的記憶受限於自己的觀點，就像是整個圖書館的書籍都是同一個作者寫下的手抄書，一旦出現另外一個人的筆跡，我相信自己擁有分辨的能力。」

「假如跑進我的大腦搗亂的人是 _你_ 呢？」

「嘿！我才不會對你做那種事！」

「就算你真的做了，我也無從判斷不是嗎？」

「……」

「……Charles，我的意思不是——」

「Erik，謝謝你。」

「什麼？」

「你知道我在擔心那些孩子，所以才跟我說這些話讓我分心，對吧？……謝謝你。還有，我 _知道_ 你也很擔心他們。」

「……離我的腦袋遠一點。」

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 現在回頭看，無可避免發現這個系列的教授超煩！嘴炮指數爆表不說，總是胡說八道又厚顏無恥——好想把他的嘴巴打爛啊！ ~~（老萬你快把他的嘴堵住啦！）~~ 為什麼剛看完電影時我竟然會寫出這種形象的教授啊？…Orz
> 
> 心電感應不是什麼新奇的題材，在科幻與奇幻相關的領域一點也不陌生——後來我才聯想到，艾西莫夫的基地系列不就有一堆教授般的能力者跑來跑去嗎？
> 
> 我覺得能夠看穿別人在想什麼並非什麼愉快的事，所以Charles的成長過程應該也頗為顛簸，儘管物質生活沒有匱乏，但是那幢空蕩蕩的大房子裡面缺少了溫暖（更不用說在漫畫原著裡，他經歷家暴和酗酒老媽的漠不關心）。大家都知道Erik成長時期有難以想像的心理創傷，但當時處理Charles以前可能也有心理創傷的作品不多，所以"Through His Eyes"講的是一個我滿想要處理的課題。
> 
> 整體而言，每篇都集中在以偽科學試圖解釋心電感應能力，吐槽電影，以及搞笑。"Training Charles"的創作動機在於特訓期間Charles訓練每一個人（包括 ~~把Erik弄哭~~ 告訴Erik真正的焦點是什麼），但沒有人訓練他，所以才產生了訓練Charles的靈感；"Illusion and Delusion"和"Through His Eyes"本來是同一篇，可是篇幅過長而且議題太雜，因此砍掉重練並且拆成兩篇；"Similar Stimulation"完完全全就是個crackfic，而且是構想了非常久的crackfic；"Setting the Table"的主題其實是信任，直到現在我都無法決定真相到底是Charles用Erik的身體玩得很開心，或是他很認真練習但不小心闖了禍又說了蠢話？又，Erik到底是不爽Charles拿他的身體做奇怪的事抑或他也覺得有趣；"Intimate Intimidation"徹頭徹尾就是我想要吐槽電影裡的教授，我很喜歡他，真的，但這個男人年輕時還滿糟糕的，雖然糟糕得很可愛；結束在"Labyrinthine Library"，一方面是梗用完了，另一方面是我把這系列定位在pre-slash，這兩個人到此也差不多到極限了。
> 
> 最後，我只能說，雖然藏得有點隱晦，但幾乎每篇都有性暗示無誤XD
> 
> （Nov 12, 2011）


End file.
